Yu-Gi-Oh - Tendershipping - Bunny Clips and Bullies
by BumbleBeeKitty3
Summary: A Tendershipping story: Ryou loses a special hair clip Bakura gave him and now Bakura is looking for it. Another old story of mine.


"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Ryou screamed at the bullies that were running after him down the hallways of the school. School had ended 30 minuets ago and Ryou had been waiting for Bakura who was getting a book from the library. He had been standing out of the doors to the library when the school bullies jumped him and chased him away. Running he had lost his hair clip that had a bunny on it, he had kept running all the way out of the school and all the way home. Bakura came out of the school and looked everywhere for his light, but he saw no sign of so he texted him.

[Bakura]: Ryou where are you love?

[Ryou]: I'm at home. I had a run in with the bullies. )':

[Bakura]: WHAT? Are they still in the school?

[Ryou]: I'm not sure. Please come home, I'm scared all by myself.

[Bakura]: I'll be there in no time love. Love you. 3

[Ryou]: Love you to Kura~ 3

Bakura smiled at his phone then shoved it into his pocket and ran home.

The bright and sunny day had gone to a stormy day and now it was raining cats and dogs. Ryou stared out of the window waiting for Bakura, that is until lightning broke through the sky and he jumped on the couch under some blankets. Shaking and holding his ears he didn't hear Bakura walk inside the house. Bakura walked over to the couch and placed his hand on Ryou's trembling body. A 'meep' escaped and Ryou jumped on Bakura. Both landed on the ground, Bakura a drenched mess under Ryou curled up in a blanket.

"Ryou, what in Ra's name are you doing in a blanket?"

"I..I got scared of the thunder and lightening."

"OH, that makes sense. where is your head love?"  
"Right here~"

Ryou pops his head out of the blanket with a huge smile on his face. Bakura smiles back and kisses Ryou tenderly then pulls back.

"Hello love~"  
"Hehehe~ Hello. OH MY GOODNESS!"

Ryou put his hands on his cheeks and looked Bakura up and down.

"Your all wet Kura."

'EH! Oh yeah. Had to run home in the rain."  
"I'm sorry I ran on home before you."

"Don't be love, it's alright."

"Let's get you out of your wet clothes."

Ryou got off of Bakura and took his hand. After getting him off the floor, Ryou dragged Bakura up to the bedroom. Bakura stood in the middle of the room watching Ryou buzz about the room looking for clothes. Eventually he gathered a new shirt, pants, underwear, and socks for Bakura.

"There you go Kura, fresh clothes ready for you."

"Thank you love~"

Ryou gave a sweet smile and jumped on the bed. His homework was sitting on it as well as a few books and other various papers. He went back working on it while Bakura changed. Bakura crawled onto the bed next to Ryou and watched him work. Ryou was a very beautiful thing to Bakura, ever since he got his own body he never let Ryou out of his sight. He had confessed his feelings and Ryou had been excited about a relationship between them. Ever since then the two were the happiest they have ever been since that day. Bakura had given Ryou a special gift for there hooking up. It was simple and maybe even a little to girly, but Ryou had loved it none the less. The object was a hair clip that had a white bunny on it, the clip was always in Ryou's hair and was never out of it unless he was in the shower or sleeping. That's when it hit Bakura like a ton a of bricks. The hair clip was gone! Bakura jumped on top of Ryou and looked him right in the eyes.

"My love, your bunny is gone."

Ryou's eyes widened and filled with tears, he sat up fast looked around frantically.

"M...My bunny...I..I lost it...KURA!"

He grabbed onto Bakura and cried into his shirt. Bakura held him close and stroked his hair.

"Don't be sad my love, we'll find it."

"H...How do you know that?"

"Have I ever let you down love?"

"N..No."

Bakura kissed Ryou's tears away and smiled at him. Ryou smiled back sweetly. He would find the hair clip even if it meant turning the school upside down.

The school day had gone without a hitch and now it was lunch time. Bakura and Ryou sat under a big tree that was in the lobby where the others ate. It was there special lunch place and only Bakura and Ryou ate there. Every once in a while someone would come sit and chat for a while then leave. Bakura had informed the other Yami's to keep a look out for the hair clip. So far nothing had been found. Ryou sighed next to Bakura and ate his sandwich.

"I don't think it will ever be found."

"Nonsense love, we will find it."

"You promise?"

Ryou looked at his Yami with big puppy like eyes.

"Yes I promise."

Ryou smiled and nomed on his sandwich more. Just then Yami ran up and had a concerned look on his face.

"Yami what's the matter?"

"I...know...where Ryou's...hair clip is."

"You do!? Tell me where it is."  
"You know that really mean chick in class, the one with the strange looking face and blond hair?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's wearing it."

Bakura was now pissed. The one girl that it could have gone to and it did. She had been making fun of Ryou ever since he met Bakura. Now it was time to make her pay. Bakura tured to Ryou and planted a kiss on his lips then stood.

"I'll be right back love, I have to rescue your bunny."

Ryou nodded and watched Bakura run off.

Bakura ran up to the blond girl and glared. She turned and looked confused.

"You have something that belongs to me."  
"Oh? Do I Florence?"

The group around her gave a light chuckle.

"Yes you do and I would like it back."

"What do I have of yours?"  
"That hair clip in your hair."  
"Oh this! My boyfriend found it after school."  
"That belongs to Ryou!"

Her smile faded and she looked deeply hurt. Bakura became confused, why was she so hurt looking. The girl gently took it out of her hair and held it out to Bakura. Now Bakura was really confused. He looked at her lost but took the hair clip anyway.

"I'm sorry I had no idea it was his."  
"He wears it everyday."  
"I never see him anymore. He's scared off by my boyfriend."

"Why do you want to see him? So you can bully him again."  
"No! I want to be friends with him but instead I made fun of him anyway."

"...what?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry. Giving this back is the least I can do."

Bakura just looked at her, then smiled and nodded. Placing the precious object in his pocket he ran back to Ryou.

Ryou was finished with his lunch and Yugi and Marik were sitting with him. Each had flowers in their hair and were laughing sweetly. Bakura walked up to Yami and Melvin who were watching happily.

"Did you find it Kura?"

"Yeah Yami, thank you so much."  
"Your welcome."

Yami smiled and went back to looking at the Lights. Bakura kept the hair clip in his pocket and thought about after school and the study session he and Ryou were going to have.

At home Bakura and Ryou sat on their bed looking at the homework they had to do. Ryou suddenly pounced on Bakura and looked him in the eyes.

"Kura did you find my Bunny?"  
"Why of course I did~"

"YOU DID!?"  
"Yep."

Bakura took out the clip and placed it in Ryou's hair. Ryou gave a sweet smile and kissed Bakura. Bakura kissed back and held Ryou closer to him. A purr rose from both of there chest and they smiled as they pulled back from their kiss.

"Our homework won't get done will it?"  
"Probably not love~"

"Good thing it's not due till Monday."

"Also it's a good thing today is Friday."  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that."

"Then lets have some fun my love~"

Ryou blushed and nodded, he climbed off of Bakura and moved all of their school work to the desk. Bakura straightened the bed and laid back down. Ryou climbed on and looked at Bakura. They stayed like that for a moment until Bakura pounced Ryou.

Later that night, the Bunny clip was still in Ryou's hair as he slept in Bakura's protective embrace.


End file.
